sims3movienetworks_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 8)
The eighth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model premiered on December 27th, 2012, originally under the name Modelland, however halfway through the season it no longer went by the name. It featured the largest cast of the series with 17, with two girls quitting the competiion. The winner, Olive Beret, was originally eliminated in the sixth episode, however came back the next week. Thus, she is the first comeback contestant to win a show in any Top Model franchise. Eupheme and Diane competed in the first rendition of the All Star spin-off, where Diane won the competition. Following her win, Diane became a mentor on BrushYourCats' plus-sized season . The grand prize package this cycle included: *A cover and spread in Elle Magazine. *An international Covergirl campaign. *A 1 year long modelling contract with Vogue Model Management. *A cash prize worth $100,000. Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Episodes CASTING The girls are at their casting house in New York City. The house was subject to change, as well as the city. The girls meet go into their house by groups, and Theresa's lack of patience makes Xanthippe lose her glasses, which causes her to cause a scene. It makes questions arise as of why. The girls sit around and get to meet each other, and semi finalist Melonie realizes how similar the cast is (i.e the many petites, plus sizes, and baby faces) and how they'll have to prove themself to stand out. The girls eventually got a "Sahvanha Mail" that gave them clues of what is coming up, which was one by one, they have to meet with the 3 permanent judges - Sahvanha Rasputine (host), Tia Kipps (fashion blogger), Ao Yamena (cycle 04 winner). During the interviews, two girls were shown as S3NTM firsts. Ziva and Xanthippe. Ziva showed a heartfelt moment as she proved that she was indeed a mute, a first within all S3NTMs, and Xanthippe announced she was blind, another first within all S3NTMs. The next day, it was the moment of truth. Sahvanha called all the semifinalists down to announce the finalists of Cycle 08. ''Episode 1 "SOMEBODY SAY HEYYYYY..." The girls the exception of Xanthippe are walking down the street of their house, in Modelland's new starter city, Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. As they walk in, they find Xanthippe, whom wasn't allowed to walk due to her inability to see. The girls choose their beds, while Ekaterina finds something else - the telephone booth.. And she doesn't come out. Diane, Nicole, Alexandria, and Theresa decide to joke around to get her out. While later on, De'Yana forms a plan to throw a bathroom party with Theresa, Miranai, Nicole, and Theresa. During so, Nikita finds the girls habits of not cleaning disguisting, and as a way to leave without being bothered, her, Eupheme, Olive, Xanthippe, Hea, and Ziva all go to Starbucks to talk and relax. Later is panel, where Sahvanha announces that contestant De'Yana withdrew from the competition, and how that she will find a replacement. She went over the photoshoot which was that the girls were posing as demons. She also went over the prizes which are: A contract with ELITE Model Management, a cover on ELITE Magazine, a $100,000 contract with Covergirl Cosmetics, and a $10,000 shopping spree for Gucci. Lastly, she went over the judges: Kenija Goldsun (Model, Photographer), Amelie Evergreen (Model, S3NTM Host), Tia Kipps* (Fashion Blogger), Ao Yamena* (C04 Winner), and herself* (Host of the cycle). One by one, the girls were called up.' ' Eupheme received first call out for her ability to go from beautiful to harsh in just a photo, and Larissa and Lise found themselves in the bottom 2 for their inability to impress. Larissa's major attitude problem and her lackluster photo caused her demise, and she was sent home. *First Call Out: '''Eupheme Stanton ' *Bottom 2: Lise Worntu & Larissa Cambridge *Eliminated: Larissa Cambridge ''Episode 2 "Love, Sex, Magic" The episode starts in panel, where Sahvanha reminds the girls about De'Yana's withdrawel, and how there was going to be a replacement. Well, she then calls in her replacement - Filantropi Witomi. Sahvanha wastes no time, and doesn't let the girls get one word with her before she announces the girls will be whisked away to their first challenge, where one who does the worst will be eliminated! The first ever challenge: Runway. This causes practical and immence worry in blind contestant Xanthippe, however Olive calms her and tells her how exactly to walk the runway after she (Olive) finishes. Some girls impress highly such as Ziva and Xanthippe, where others.. Not so much, such as Theresa and Nicole. However, Nicole's lackluster walk and absent pose at the end of the runway led her to be eliminated. Then, the girls were sent home, leaving them to share their minds of the eliminations of Larissa, De'Yana, and Nicole, as well as share their opinions on the new girl Filantropi. Theresa talks bad about her, which causes both Filantropi, Alexandria, and Theresa apart of the first house drama of the season. A shocker occurrs whenever the host, Sahvanha Rasputine, drops in at the girls fighting. After calming them down, she decides to talk to the girls, but ends in a surprise! The girls are saying goodbye to Las Vegas, and are headed to Maui, Hawaii! (Does not count as overseas destination). The girls are thus sent to panel, where Sahvanha goes over the prizes, the judges whom this week are Uvettah Rasputine (Model), Cleopatra Smith (Model), Tia Kipps* (Fashion Blogger), Ao Yamena* (C04 Winner), and herself* (Host of the cycle). Lastly she describes the photoshoot, which was the girls had to pose in a flower field. They had to be whimsical and soft, while still keeping a high fashion aspect. Diane recieved first call out for her unique photo, which was believed to completely fill the brief of the photoshoot, where as Theresa and Alexandria landed in the bottom two, both for their awkward photos and inability to impress. Alexandria's potential and proof that she could model kept her in the competition, thus eliminating Theresa. *First Call Out: '''Diane Wings' *Bottom 2: Alexandria Heynatz & Theresa Jacobs *Eliminated: Theresa Jacobs ''Episode 3 "Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bakey" This episode begins with Diane waking up, dressing up nicely, and not able to forget about a tiara. She walks into the kitchen and Alexandria, Olive, Xanthippe, and Miranai announced they made her a cake. Why? Because it's Diane's birthday! Alexandria goes get the girls, but drama stirs when she finds Eupheme crying over her best friend's departure, Theresa. Alexandria says how she should get over it, making Eupheme cry more, and leaving Ekaterina say her first post-casting. And it is yelling at Alexandria. Later, Diane blows out her candles and they eat cake. Part one ends with Diane talking to the moon, meaning everything to her parents, and how she loves them and hopes they're still rooting for her. Then the girls are sent to panel, Sahvanha goes over the prizes and the judges of the week: Gladice Parsha (Model/S3NTM Host/Simvision Host), Henric von Catiovratski-Plokminu (S3NTM Producer of BrushYourCats), Tia Kipps* (Fashion Blogger), Ao Yamena* (C04 Winner), and herself* (Host of the cycle). Lastly, she describes the shoot, which was the girls were hoisted in the air in pairs. They had to be soft as they mimic butterflies and model their shoes they were wearing. Miranai recieved first call out for her soft photo and ability to show off shoes and stay soft, yet in control, where as Ekaterina and Hea found themselves in the bottom two, for different reasons. Ekaterina showed off the shoes, which was the point of the shoot, however her pose was stiff and boring, as was her uncomfortable face. Hea was landed for having a personality in the photo, however her face was too out-there, and her shoes were not shown off well. Ekaterina's potential and the fact that she at least filled the brief of the photo saved her, thus eliminating Hea. *First Call Out: '''Xanthippe Iirale' *Bottom 2: Hea Woo & Ekaterina van Buren *Eliminated: Hea Woo ''Episode 4 "Modern Goddess" This episode was FNTM format, so there was no housepart. The girls had a photoshoot in flowing dresses on the beach. The only judge was Sahvanha (host) as it was completely FNTM format. Xanthippe got her second first call out (Which was twice in a row) due to her presence of sex-appeal, innocence, and all around modelling ability in her photo. Meanwhile, in another double elimination, Eupheme, Nikita, and Filantropi found themselves in the bottom three, all for, actually, similar reasons. Eupheme has only impressed week one, causing worry that all she can provide is her pretty face. Nikita was in the bottom 3 for her lacking photo, along with her very very slow improvement, leaving many unsure if she has enough time to improve completely. Filantropi was in the bottom 3 due to the fact that, other than her rigid and uncomfortable photo, she has only gotten worse since she replaced De'Yana week 2. However, Eupheme's obvious potential and ability to at least impress once kept her in the competition, eliminating both Nikita and Filantropi. *First Call Out: '''Xanthippe Iirale' *Bottom 3: Eupheme Stanton, Filantropi Witomi, & Nikita McAdams *Eliminated: Filantropi Witomi & Nikita McAdams ''Episode 5 "Jailhouse Couture" This episode was when filming rebegan to take place. At the beginning of the episode, Xanthippe and Olive are found talking as Xanthippe practices her runway walk. After apparently a few weeks of Xanthippe giving attitude over her success in the competition, Olive had enough and vented to Miranai, in which Xanthippe eavesdropped on. Xanthippe walked in and confronted them about it, in which Miranai exploded in anger. Ziva and Alexandria heard the fight, and as Ziva started to cry, it made Miranai leave Xanthippe in the heat of the moment. After the drama, Ekaterina told Alex to die, and yeh basically it. The panel was boring tbh the prizes went through. HOWEVER yayyyy Sahvanha announced they were going overseas to Giza after this panel omg gasp. So then blah blah blah elimination shocker triple elimination who wouldve guessed. After elimination, Sahvanha announced the comeback was now happening. Remaining is Hea and Olive. The girl who comes back will be revealed episode 6. *First Call Out: '''Alexandria Heynatz' *Bottom 4: Olive Buret, Xanthippe Iirale, Ziva Kean, Lise Worntu *Eliminated: Olive Buret, Ziva Kean, Lise Worntu ''Episode 6 "THE END" In this episode, Jessica decides this cycle has tbh gone to shit so she wraps it up in one giant episode go her. Olive is brought back by 0.03 points, with Olive at 7.53 and Hea at 7.50. The first photoshoot overseas is where they pose in the desert in front of major landmarks in Egypt. Alexandria gets first call out for her elegence and control, while Miranai and Diane are placed in the bottom for their less than impressive photos. In the end, it was Diane's inability to get better and her slightly less impressive portfolio that eliminated her. *First Call Out: '''Alexandria Heynatz' *Bottom 2: Diane Wings, Miranai Oxford *Eliminated: Diane Wings Then the next photoshoot the girls were in black and white photos with no makeup. Olive recieved first call out for her, in one person's words, "SLAYING" of the photoshoot, with easily one of the best photos of the cycle. Meanwhile, Ekaterina, Miranai, and Eupheme were in the bottom for their bland photos. Ekaterina's inability to stand out and Miranai's sloppy performance eliminated them both in the last double elimination of the cycle. *First Call Out: Olive Buret *Bottom 3: Eupheme Stanton, Miranai Oxford, Ekaterina van Buren *Eliminated: Miranai Oxford, Ekaterina van Buren Next, the girls had a mirror shoot. Olive once again got best photo for her elegance and well suited photo. Alexandria and Eupheme found themselves in the bottom, for their out of place photos. In the end, Eupheme's extreme inconsistency eliminated her. *First Call Out: Olive Buret *Bottom 2: Alexandria Heynatz, Eupheme Stanton *Eliminated: Eupheme Stanton Then, the top three had the famous Covergirl ads. With an extremely long decision on who gets first call out, it ended up being Alexandria for her commercial abilities. Xanthippe and Olive found themselves in the bottom, not because their photos were bad, but just because they.. Had to be. However, Xanthippe's unversatile abilities led her out of the competition. *First Call Out: Alexandria Heynatz *Bottom 2: Olive Buret, Xanthippe Iirale *Eliminated: Xanthippe Iirale Then came the winner announcement. After over a year, it was down to Alexandria Heynatz, the Australian stunner, or Olive Buret, the French model. Both had their strengths and weaknesses. Olive nailed every high fashion shoot, however when it came to commercial, she was a little shaky. She had a more gothic, chic look that the audience adored, and she had a decent portfolio. However, there is still the fact that she was eliminated at one point. She may have one the comeback, but maybe there was with good reason she was eliminated. Maybe her inability to be commercial doesn't make her a top model. Alexandria started of at the bottom. Her photos were seen as bland and too simple. However once they hit overseas, she proved a competitor with only landing in the bottom half of the call outs once - in the top 4. However, the fact that overseas was mostly commercial photoshoots, and the beginning was more high fashion proves a point. Alexandria didn't do high fashion well, at all, really. Maybe commercials are good for her. Maybe not.. Magazines. Both have many similarities, with age (Alexandria 21 & Olive 22), height (Alexandria 5'10 & Olive 5'9), and their inability to do what the other is best at. It proved a challenge to be able to decide a winner. However, with a high call out average, better portfolio, and overall higher versatility, Olive Buret, with the call out of 3.88 won the competition. Making Alexandria Heynatz, with a call out average of 4.77, runner up. Summaries : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant quit the competition. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the judging panel. *Between casting and the first episode, Summer quit the competition. Larissa joined the cast as a replacement. *Before panel in the first episode, De'Yana quit the competition. Filantropi joined the cast as a replacement. *In the second episode, Nicole was eliminated after the challenge. *Olive returned to the competition in episode 7. Category:Cycles